


[Crackship Lollipop] Electra/Wonder Woman and Dyna/Wonder Girl

by KaceBox



Series: Crackship Lollipop [3]
Category: Electra Woman and Dyna Girl (TV 1976), The Secrets of Isis (TV), Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Andrea Thomas, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Diana - Freeform, Diana prince - Freeform, Dru Prince, Drusilla - Freeform, Dyna Girl - Freeform, Electra Woman - Freeform, F/F, Isis - Freeform, Wonder Girl - Freeform, crackship, judy - Freeform, lor - Freeform, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: Dyna Girl and Wonder Girl enjoy time alone in the Electra Base while Electra Woman and Wonder Woman decide to spend some time together in the hometown of the mighty Isis.
Relationships: Judy (Dyna Girl)/Drusilla (Wonder Girl), Lori (Electra Woman)/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: Crackship Lollipop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563250
Kudos: 1





	[Crackship Lollipop] Electra/Wonder Woman and Dyna/Wonder Girl

Larkspur, California is a nice town just north of San Francisco. It has a high school, a beach not far away and mountains in view as well. It has recently gained fame for having a super powered goddess of a hero protecting the area known as Isis. Few people know who Isis really is and none of them are native to the Larkspur area.

Andrea Thomas is a science teacher at Larkspur High School and having wrapped up an early morning adventure with a pair of colleagues, she now prepares for her day at school. Her hair back in a ponytail and glasses adorning her face, she looks at the two heroes still in her home.

Andrea “You’re both welcome to stay here and rest while I’m at work.”

WW “We thank you kindly for the invitation. Are you sure?”

Andrea smiles at Wonder Woman and Electra Woman who are side by side, still in uniform.

Andrea “I’m positive. I have enjoyed my invitations to both your homes in Metropolitan City and Paradise Island. This is my home, a little smaller by comparison, but home just the same.”

EW “Perhaps we can take in a stroll through the mountains.”

WW “Yes, this time without villains to chase down.”

Andrea “Of course. Perhaps next time, we have your partners here as well. In any event, I must be going. I don’t want to get sent the principal’s office for tardiness, after all.”

WW “We will look after your home as if it were our own.”

EW looks at WW then back Andrea, both smiling at her.

EW “Definitely.”

Andrea makes her way to the door, looking back one last time.

Andrea “I know you will.”

Before exiting, Andrea looks beyond her universe to the one that she can sense peering in for entertainment. She gives a knowing wink and is off to school.

EW “We should let our partners know not to expect us back just yet.”

WW “Good idea.”

EW “I’ll activate my electra com to let them know.”

As she says this, she does so. A makeshift monitor forms in the room with a direct view to the Electra Base of Electra Woman and Dyna Girl.

Metropolitan City, California is exactly what its name implies and is in Southern California. It is protected by Electra Woman and Dyna Girl, but with Electra Woman assisting Wonder Woman and Isis in Larkspur, Dyna Girl stays behind and with her is Wonder Woman’s younger sister and heroic partner, Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl has retrieved a small mattress with a cover on it and a pillow from the garage next to the Electra Base.

WG “How often do you use this?”

DG “This will be the first time, actually.”

WG “Really?”

DG “It’s rare to have guests napping in our Electra Base, but this is where we’re needed until Electra Woman and Wonder Woman return. Hmmmm, they should be returning soon.”

WG “I hope everything’s alright.”

As Wonder Girl places the mattress on the floor, along with the pillow, she and Dyna Girl see a monitor open up out of thin air.

DG “Oh, we’re receiving a communication! That should be them.”

They see Electra Woman and Wonder Woman standing together.

EW “Dyna Girl, Wonder Girl! We were able to shut down the villains’ plans.”

WG “Oh, good. We were starting to ponder whether we should go up there.”

WW “That won’t be necessary, sister. However, we still need you where you are.”

DG “Oh no, is something wrong?”

EW “Everything’s fine, Dyna Girl. Wonder Woman and I have decided to spend the day here.”

WW “We’re going to explore nature here.”

DG “Electra Field Trip!”

WG “You can say that again. Don’t worry, we’ll be here ready to defend the city.”

WW “Okay, but try to get some rest in the meantime. It doesn’t help to be too tired when trying to save the day.”

EW “Do you have the mattress?”

DG “Yes, we intend to use it.”

EW “Good. Get some rest you two. We’ll be home sometime this afternoon.”

WW “Or a little later.”

EW “Yes. After exploring nature.”

Both smile from the projected screen before the image fades out. Dyna Girl and Wonder Girl look at one another.

DG “They’re right. We could use some rest.”

Wonder Girl begins removing her boots.

DG “What are you doing?”

WG “I don’t want to get boot marks on our bed.”

DG “That’s a good idea.”

Both are now removing their boots and upon doing so, discard them nearby on the floor and place themselves knees first on the mattress. Dyna Girl then looks at the electra com on her left wrist, deciding to remove it, along with her belt. Wonder Girl removes her belt with the lasso attached. They place these items nearby on the floor.

WG “We’ll certainly need to place these back on if we have to suddenly leave.”

DG “Yes, but if we’re going to rest we need to make sure we’re comfortable, even when in uniform.”

Wonder Girl nods and smiles. Facing one another, they place their heads on the pillow, their faces almost touching. Each takes in the breaths of the other as their eyes gaze at one another.

DG “So… um… how long did it take for your sister to teach you the tiara boomerang trick?”

Wonder Girl looks down, almost blushing before looking back up at Dyna Girl.

WG “I um, I’m not really thinking about boomerangs at the moment.”

DG “Wonder Intriguing. What are you thinking about?”

WG “That time we brought you to Paradise Island.”

Dyna Girl smiles, knowing the moment Wonder Girl has in mind. She places her gloved right hand across Wonder Girl’s left hip and Wonder Girl responds by placing her left hand softly against Dyna Girl’s back, covered by Dyna Girl’s cape.

DG “That was wonderful.”

Dyna Girl suddenly has an awkward expression.

WG “What?”

DG “I didn’t mean that as a pun.”

Wonder Girl laughs and Dyna Girl smiles in response, their tights covered legs and toes brushing against each other, their chests doing the same.

WG “We had our first kiss.”

Dyna Girl nods.

DG “I’ve been thinking about that a lot.”

Their voices become more a whisper.

WG “Yeah?”

DG “Yeah.”

WG “I like kissing you.”

DG “So do I. I mean… I like kissing, I like you kissing me.”

Wonder Girl “I’m so used to my sister warning me against falling into relationships. When I first showed up here, there were young men who wanted to kiss me, too.”

DG “Did you?”

WG “No. My sister wanted to protect me, but I didn’t have that kind of interest in them.”

DG “Well, what about… what about me?”

WG “You’re different. I feel love with you.”

Dyna Girl leans in for a kiss and Wonder Girl welcomes her lips. Dyna Girl’s voice becomes a faint whisper.

DG “Wonder Wow...”

WG “Dyna… tastic?”

They kiss again and this one lingers longer than any previous one, Wonder Girl’s left hand sliding down from the small of Dyna Girl’s back down to her right thigh. Dyna Girl’s right hand slides up and down the left side of Wonder Girl’s body as the kissing intensifies. Both have kissed before, but neither at this level, their tongues meeting for the first time. Both open their eyes at first, but as the kissing continues the eyes slowly close, accepting this love. Wonder Girl reaches up to Dyna Girl’s hand and strips away her glove, prompting Dyna Girl to remove the other one, rolling onto her back and Wonder Girl placing herself on top of her.

Their lips separate for a moment to allow for breathing and they look at one another, Dyna Girl’s now bare hands sliding up and down across Wonder Girl’s thighs.

DG “And to think, our partners are probably out enjoying the mountains.”

WG “Exploring nature.”

They continue kissing on the mattress. As for their partners in Larkspur, they have made themselves at home in Andrea’s bedroom, on her bed. Wonder Woman lies on her back and bites her bottom lip as Electra Woman moves her lips across across Diana’s breasts, now exposed with the top being pulled down. Wonder Woman uses her hands to pull Electra Woman back up to her face and the two kiss.

Whether Electra Woman and Wonder Woman are aware of the love Dyna Girl and Wonder Girl feel for one another is uncertain. They are however aware of what they feel for each other and eventually their partners may become aware. For now, whether in Larkspur or in Metropolitan City there is definite love in the superhero air.


End file.
